Rasa Whisper
DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE!!! DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE!!! Tutorial HIT THE BIG EDIT BUTTON AT THE TOP'S ARROW THEN YOU'LL SEE SOMETHING THAT SHOULD SAY ' Classic Editor ' CLICK THAT ONE!!!!!! It's easier XDDD To add pictures you will need to make a wiki account. ALSO! When Uploading pictures. I've noticed that it's easier to use the gallery button and slide shows. You can center your pictures and all, and even change the size of them from the gallery portion. The Gallery section is on the right hand side of the screen under ' Add features and media ' Editing the Infobox is as easy as one, two, three. Just click the "Add other templates" link on the right side of the page, and in the search box type in "Character". A selection titled "Template: Character Bios" should pop up and select it. Apperance Give me either some bullets of your apperance. Or a full paragrpah! Insert photo here , atleast 2 or 3. Behavior/Personality Your characters Behavior and stuff! Roleplay Allignment Neutral 'Occupation/Class' Free Lancer Bookstore Clerk EMT on the weekends 'Fighting Style' Defensive. Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- 'Chi Base' (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page 'Weapon of Choice' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies None 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Celerity *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' Doesn't need approval, too awesome for it. Category:Generation 1